An operator of a service, such as a ride-sourcing service, may wish to enable communication between the service's customers and the service's service providers. For example, an operator of a customer client device may use a client application to provide a service provider server with a request for service. The request for service may include a customer identifier, a starting location, a desired destination, and other relevant details. The service provider server may use the information provided in the request for service to invite an operator of a service provider client device to fulfill the request. The operator of the service provider client device may indicate acceptance of the service invitation. The service provider server may then instantiate a ride-sourcing session associated with the customer client device and the service provider client device.
The third-party ride sourcing service may now wish to facilitate direct communication between the operator of the customer client device and the operator of the service provider client device. The service provider server could provide the customer client device and the service provider client device with data communication addresses associated with the service provider client device and the customer client device, respectively.